narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chidori
Hand Signs If you're going to insist on listing the technique's hand signs, I suggest you get them right. I'm completely certain that the hand signs for the chidori are the same as the raikiri, as shown in all instances in the anime and manga in which the technique is used. :You're completely certain as in you've been reading it and you think you know what it was. Or you've been reading and you can cite an exact page or episode where the symbols are shown and can prove what the hand signs are? There's a difference, a dozen people could be completely certain and all of them be completely wrong. Which is why for things which appear debatable a citation is needed. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 8, 2007 @ 15:39 (UTC) In episode 134 of the anime, when Sasuke is initiating his final chidori against Naruto, you can clearly see him performing the ox, rabbit, monkey hand sequences. Also, in manga volume 13, while initiating his chidori against Gaara, Sasuke can be seen making the rabbit, monkey hand sequences, which most likely followed the ox hand sign. Aside from this evidence, I have never seen sasuke use the rabbit, boar, monkey sequence when using chidori, and I have seen all of the instances in which Chidori was used, unless you can provide me with evidence proving me wrong, like i just did.24.185.163.37 18:16, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for the episode number. I'll add it in a ref tag as a reference to the hand signs. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 9, 2007 @ 00:04 (UTC) ... http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chidori&curid=2006&diff=61770&oldid=61551 Where does it state that Chidori becomes a S-Rank technique when used by Sauske? Any non-A rank Chidori is likely a completely different Jutsu and shouldn't be marked that way. As for the rest of the text. I thought that discussion was already resolved. Part of that is mentioning information about other variants of Chidori that don't belong on this page. Other than that, it's completely unnecessary, in fact it makes the article look unprofessional with how poorly written it is. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 14, 2008 @ 06:49 (UTC) :It doesn't jump a rank. Malkhawam is simply trying to add what he/she thinks its level of power is. And yes you are correct, but he wants to add the game techniques Chidori: Thunder and Chidori: Thunderclap to this page because he does not believe they appeared in the Narutimate Accel 2. I actually blocked him yesterday, but felt guilty about it because I was already stressing out yesterday.--TheUltimate3 13:26, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Ok I won't state that it is S-rank I swear, but at least can I write without stating the other moves information, but I will make it simpler, and I swear it isn't game information. I swear that I have the games Naruto accel 1, and 2 plus I have ultimate ninja 2, and won my cousin's Ultimate Ninja 3. So please can you let me do this and stop the protecting thing? Just answer These questions as fast as you both can. Malkhawam HM 14:59, 14 November 2008 (UTC). :And I can tell you, that a Chidori can't really zig-zag or whatever, it can be done in the air, but as long as the user is going in one straight direction, and it is not strong enough to cause thunder storms.--TheUltimate3 15:34, 14 November 2008 (UTC)